A Shadow of a Life
by ImPeRfEcT101
Summary: With a heart of gold... there is ALWAYS a dark secret there to discover. When this secret kills...expect someone to kill you or worse... Join the fourth hero, Dorie, and everyone else on their journey to stop Lucien and prevent what happen to Oakvale from happening again.
1. A New Hero?

_Quick Note: You may have seen this story up before but I took it down and I am rewriting it. I just can't really get the image in my into a story. I also wanted to give some backing on my Sparrow character._

_Sparrow's Life/view: After Rose died Sparrow has one goal in life. Kill Lucien. She can be an out right bitch, but has a heart of gold. She has always helped the people that need her. She is partners with Barnum. She owns the whole Gypsy Camp, and the prices are very cheap. To Sparrow Theresa is her mother. All most all of her memories of growing up Theresa was there. Hammer is her best friend. After she saw what happened to her father she made the connection with her and spends a lot of time with her. She idolizes Garth. She thinks of him with the highest respect possible, but will never forgive him for letting them walk right into the castle, right to Lucien. She absolutely loathes Reaver. Most of the time she wishes she could put a bullet in his head and at other times she can tolerate him. She is straight to the point and hardly trust._

Chapter 1: A New Hero?

Sparrow was walling the walls of the Chamber of Fate, as she head the other heroes fighting. More pacifically Garth, the Hero of Will and Reaver, the Hero of Skill. They almost right off the back. Sparrow thinks that it's due to their personalities, Garth a scholar and only kills if necessary and Reaver to put it bluntly a whore and murder.

As she entered the room she saw Hammer, the Hero of Strength. Hammer was her best friend, and she leaned on her a lot. Right next to their seer and guide, Theresa. She owed Theresa her were just hang back watching the fight as it played out. Seeing that Sparrow had entered Reaver cast one of his _I really want to get you into my bed_ smiles at her.

"See Reaver you start a fight with me and don't even pay any mind to it." Garth annoyed had accused the Pirate King, "It's just like you stupid pirates."

"My dear man," Reaver snapping his emerald green eyes back to Garth, "I only took my gaze of you to look at our stunning leader, but if you would like," he purred, "I will keep them on you, but I do say the pirate thing was uncalled for. "

"Oh, would you to get over your selves Theresa called us. here to talk about a fourth hero. Not to talk about you to!" Hammer yelled. She was already bored of the fight.

"Thank you Hammer. I did call you all hear to talk about the fourth hero of Albion. I have found the location, but not who the hero is. See, the forth hero should be the Hero of Health. Able, to help and hurt and kill and revive." She turned to look at all of them.

Sparrow stated to wonder what this meant. Every time she went to go get a hero, Lucien's men were there. She hated that fact. Lucien had put her though hell. He killed her big sister and Hammer's father, and he locked away Garth. She didn't care that he betrayed Reaver, because Reaver betrayed her first.

"As much as I would like to go rushing off to save another hero," Sparrow started in an annoyed tone, "where would we start looking? I mean I don't want to rush off trying to find someone who might be dead or in Lucien's arms."

"The lovely Sparrow has a point. You also forgot one thing. Say we do find the man or woman, how do we know that they will join us? Trust me if it hadn't been for my lovely ship being blown up, I don't think I would be here."

"I agree with Sparrow and Reaver might be right. How do we know this person will join us?" Garth asked glancing at Theresa. As much as he had hated admitting he thought Reaver might be right, he still had to.

"I know that it seems unlikely, but I know were this hero is. _She_ comes from an old friend of mine's Kingdom. Lucien will have no clue how to get to her. She would have been protected since birth, not even knowing who she is."

Theresa whisked her hand over to a map to motion them to come over. When they came over she should them a location that they did not see on there before. It was right there in Bowerstone, hidden under the clock tower.

"You mean to say that there is a bit of the Old Kingdom still in Albion?" Garth asked almost amazed and mad. "I-I-I can't believe it. Out of all my years I always hoped Albion would have something to remind them."

"Sorry to disappoint you but this is not a place of the Old Kingdom. It is just a city underground that only some know about. I am trusting you with this knowledge. They stay under ground because of what had happen to Oakvale. They were scared of their village burning to."

"I just love how you looked at me the entire time." Reaver said with a smirk. He knew what he had done to Oakvale, and he hated it. Theresa was stating to walk a fine line in his eyes because she kept bringing it up.

"Enough!" Sparrow shouted just a Theresa was about to speak. " Were can we find them. I just want to get this over with. The faster we get this hero the faster we can kill Lucien."

Theresa nodded and told them how to get to the city/village. She also gave a description of what to look for and who to go to for help. They received warning and notices that they may be cross with them at first. She wished them luck and the Heroes took off. Reaver trying again to get into the glance of Sparrow and Hammer and Garth talking behind them.


	2. The Promise

Chapter 2: The Promise

With winter finely over the forest was easier to see in. People were celebrating the new season with a ball two moons from today. Which is also when the Heroes would be here to find their fourth. Something the women feared and men wanted.

All you could see was her dress' skirt twirling as she was spun. Her striking pink hair dancing in the sun. A laugh escaped her smiling lips as she was spun again. Her partner was her height, with a crow's black hair. He was handsome, and every girl wanted him.

Just as he dipped his partner a pair of dagger went right by! He dropped her and turned to see the person responsible.

"What the hell!" He yelled. His face loosened though when he saw who did it. A sly grin stared to show. He shook his head and picked up the young lady he was dancing with.

"Sorry, they slipped. It was a mistake."

"Sure it was. I think I will go get a drink." He looked at both then gave a simple bow "Ladies."

She watched him leave and was stuck in a trance like stage. Then snapped right back to reality when the pink haired girl punched her in the arm. She looked at her noticing that she was shorter than her.

"Ow!"

"You deserve it. You almost him me! Dorie, you have to be more careful you almost killed me."

"Scar, I knew what I was doing. I made sure that I wouldn't hit you." At this she got a puzzling glance. "Ok, I will admit it! I was jealous. I mean you two looked so amazing. I hate seeing him dance with other people even if they are my best friend."

"If anyone should be jealous it should be me. I, mean look at that ring on your finger. The rose matches your hair, and the band looks just like vines entwined around it."

Dorie blushed at this. She moved some of her blond/ purple hair out of her face. Every one in the village had some amazing color of hair. She had a deep purple streaked through her blond hair.

"Really? I love Kaidan so much. I think without him I would resort back to being that nasty old pirate guy in the story mother tells us about." Her mother had always mention some man that all he knew was murder and sex.

She used to be like that. Never cared what people thought. She had left a few times to be rid of the constant reminder that her father had died. She would work as an assassin for about two years. When the thought that she had left her family she ran right back to them begging for forgiveness. She had been back for six years and she found something she thought was a lie, love.

Kaidan had been her one of best friends growing up. He was the one thing that challenged her growing up. They met when he got into a fight at school and she ran into the middle of the fight and punched both boys in the stomach, and called them sissies. It's also how she got her nickname.

"_You two are just sissies. It's just a spot at the table." Little Dorie said with a lopsided grin. The grin was wiped off her face when little Kaidan grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the ground. As soon as he saw it was a girl he tried to help her up._

"_I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Do you know where that boy went that punched me in the tummy? I have some words for him." Kaidan said as he extended his hand to Dorie. She grabbed him arm and pulled him down and got on top of him._

"_I am ok, but you're not! I was the "boy" that punched you. Girls can fight too!" With that she punched him and got up and extending her hand tohim , "I'm Dorie, daughter in the Fintzell Court."_

_To her surprise the boy took her hand. "I'm Kaidan, Princess. I am a son of a nobody. Where does a girl learn to throw punches like that?"_

"_I am not a princess, nor do I want to be one. My father-"_

"Dorie? Hello, come back to the land of the living. Kaidan wants you" Scarlett snapped her fingers in front of Dorie's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry my mind trailed off again. What were you saying?"

"You know this is why we are friends. I am the brains, and you're the person I keep next to me to make me look smarter. Ow! Fine, I said Kaidan wants you."

"Thanks! You might want to put some ice on your foot. I mean after falling and having it get stepped on, I bet its sore." Dorie said as she walked away to find Kaidan.

He was right were she thought he would be. Leaning up against the wall, arm crossed over his chest, giving her the devilish look. When he gave her that look she knew what he thought about how this became their spot.

"There you are my Princess. I was just thinking about the past, and how sometimes the past can be repeated." He stated as he saw her coming closer

"Oh, trying out a bad boy look are we? Sorry love but I don't think you have the balls to pull it off. Remember I was an assassin for two years. I know bad when I see it." She said as she leaned into kiss him. The kiss was chaste, much to Kaidan's dismay.

"Hey be lucky I kiss you Frog." She said in a mocking tone. Frog was his nickname since he called her Princess, "I do not like warts and kissing you means a lot of them."

"Well then you must be very warty, you basically kiss me a hundred times a day. On a serious note, I want to talk to you. I do not know why, but this Hero thing keeps popping into my head. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

"Kaidan, I don't care who this Hero is. I love you, not some stupit title. I fell in love a Sissy Frog. Not a mighty hero."

"I know, but what if one of us is this Hero. How will we get married on the next Full Moon? I mean what if one of us is the Hero, and it means that one us will have to die. I-I-I just can't lo-"

"Kaidan listen to me. If one of is the hero then we will get married when we find each other again. I promise you in front of the Goddess that I will remain only to you. You own my mind, heart, and body. "

"I promise this to. Come on its late, your mother will start to wonder were you are. I will be ready to escort you to the ball. Until then my princess" he said as he kissed her hand lightly and escorted her back home.


	3. I can't and Won't

_Quick Note: This is were thinks are going to start down hill for Kaidan... he is going to have a main role in my plot so get used to him. Please review! If you have anything that you think will help to improve my story please message me! On with the story..._

Chapter 3: I Can't and Won't Do It

It was finally the eve of the ball. Everyone saw the heroes walk in to their village of a kingdom. Dorie didn't care about them but Scarlett had told her that it was two girls and two boys. With Kaidan there she decided to break the silence. "Oddly she added something about one of the heroes looking like the dreaded Pirate King from Mother's stories."

"Now that's weird. You know I kind of forget that story."

"Really? I remember this story and the Pirate King as if I knew him personally."

"Oh, now you are showing off. If you know the man so well describe him to me, because I do remember how your mom describes him." Kaidan said in his sarcastic tone. He finally looked at his soon to be bride. She was wearing a silver dress that sleeves were off the shoulder showing her light skin. The dress stop half way above her knee. All he could think was how beautiful she was.

"Okay. The Pirate King has the darkest brown hair that you will ever see, and it's short but not too short. Emerald green eyes that take a person's breathe away. A smile that can kill to match his marksmanship. Taller than most people. He has no heart."

"Damn. Princess you better stop before I think you will run off with him." Kaidan got up and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I won't you go that easy though. If you try to take a ship, I will row to you." He turned to meet her eyes, and gazed into them. His lips found hers, and before he could think she wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper.

When they finally came up for air, Kaidan rested his forehead on hers. She stayed there just to take him in. She was scared and he knew it. She wrapped her arms tighter and stayed there in his arms. She felt safe, nothing could hurt her.

"As much as I would like to break up this little love fest, I must speak with my daughter."

"Of course. I will see you at the ball, love." Kaidan bowed out and shut the door behind him. Dorie's mother locked the door and her face was abused by tears and just flashing a panicking glance.

"Mother what is wrong? Are you and Sister okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh baby, I wish you could do something. Fate has a sick since of humor. Remember the Pirate King stories I would tell you?" she waited for an answer.

"Yes. Scar had mention something about him being here, is that true? Mother please tell me. Are you in danger?"

"I'm not the one in danger. I never told you the last story o him did I? The one with the girl that was betrayed by her love?"

"No, why? Mother please tell me what is going on. You are starting to frighten me. Who is in danger?"

Her mother was starting to come annoyed at her daughter. Dorie was about to break down and cry, because she was scared. Her mother only told her stories when something was wrong. The Pirate King was always told when something horrible had happened or will happen.

"Dorie listen to me. The Pirate King can never be trusted. He was once a nice young man, but he became corrupt at hateful. Never trust him, nor any man. They will destroy you. Never forget me and your sister love you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dorie had enough. Her mother wasn't making sense. "I have to go. Kaidan is waiting for me. Goodbye, I love you"

Dorie almost ran out the house. Her mother scared her so much. Kaidan was right were he said he would be. She was so out of it that she ran into some man walking in the street. She fell over but the man had retained his balance.

"I am so sorry. I di-" When she looked up she saw him. His emerald green eye piercing her heart. She was stunned , and couldn't turn away. He was just like himself in her mother's stories. "I-I-I am so sorry sir. Please accept my condolences." She said kneeling down, casting a _what should I do_ look at Kaidan. He mouthed an I don't know.

"My sweet its ok." Reaver extended his hand to her. She took it without hesitation. "Are you ok? I hope I did not injure you."

"I-I-I am okay. Thank you for your concern." She tried to pull back her hand, but he would not let go. "May I have my hand back?"

"I am sorry, I am just admiring your ring. Is it some family heirloom? Hmm, speak up dear" he sounded like he purred on the last sentence. Reaver had a weird sense of deja' vo. The ring seemed so familiar.

"No, it is my engagement ring. Why do you ask? Are you a collector of rings, a jeweler, or are you looking for a ring for you lady?"

"Haha. I my dear girl have never had the pleasure of being married. It's just this ring looks fimilar. I am happy for you though, but if things don't work out…" he leaned in at whispered something in her ear that turned her face bright red. Kaidan had started to march over there as soon as he saw the man kiss her cheek. The man paid him no attention. Just smiled and left.

"What the hell Dorie! You just let a man grope your hand and kiss your cheek, and you promised to stay loyal to me. Why didn't you stop him! Also what did he say to turn your face so red?"

"It was him. That was the Pirate King. He knows the ring, and he knows me."

"You didn't answer my question about what he whispered, and how would he know you?"

"Not me specifically. He said I have grown up a lot since he last saw me, but he said that it was just briefly. He told me that I want to see his gun, and he told me he wanted to give me the gift of pleasure."

"Pirate King or not, nobody talks to you like that! I will murder him if he does that again. I can't and won't let someone treat you like that." The rage was easy to be read off his face. Dorie grabbed his arm to comfort him. It work and he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. It's just the way he looked at you. Something wasn't right about it."

They started to walk off to the ball. Know that the Pirate King was somehow a hero they knew they would see him again. People were dancing to some slow music. Kaidan escorted her to the dance floor, and they danced to about five different songs.

"Pardon me sir, but I was wondering if I could take a turn at dancing with this lovely young lady?" Reaver said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Why would you want to dance with her? She is spoken for already, and that would be by me. She is not some toy you can play with."

"I am sorry to offend you. I just wanted to dance after our pleasant meeting. Your fiancé is breath taking yes, but I would like to discuss something me and my friends were wondering."

Kaidan was about to speak, but Dorie stopped him. "If this kind gentleman would like to dance, it would be a honor to dance with him. Love, please allow me to dance just one dance with him." Kaidan nodded.

"Thank you. Now my lady will you join me in this dance?" Dorie took Reaver's hand to Kaidan's dismay. She knew she would never hear the end of this. Reaver was an amazing dance from what she could tell. She kept thinking about Kaidan.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she said a Reaver dipped her.

"Ah yes, my friends have this little amulet thing to see who is a hero. Strangely either you or your fiancé came up as the last two. My friends say it's him. I beg to differ. You have almost a heroic aura around you." He leaned in closer to add, "Plus you grabbed my attention to fast. The only one to ever do that was Sparrow."

Leaning back, to get a good look at his face and to separate them see asked, "You think I am a hero?"

"Yes, and I believe that I can't and won't be wrong. Alas our song is over and your fiancé is staring, so I leave you a kiss upon your hand." Dorie was to shocked to move. She was tracing the outline of were he kissed her hand. When it hit her.

"Oh Avo. It's me."


	4. I Am The Not A Hero, They Are

_Quick Note: I am super sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was to wrapped up in school and didn't have that much free time. I am glad to see that some people are reading it. I realized that most of you think that since I have the two main character's names with the romance type that it is between them, and I don't want you to read this and be disappointed, but its not. Both of them will have romance plots, but not with each other. Now after so long, lets get back to the story!_

Chapter 4: I Am The Not A Hero, They Are.

Dorie was nervous when Sparrow took her backstage. Sparrow had sensed this and tried to calm the young girl. She had met her a few years ago. She was all alone and scared, but never shown it. Dorie reminded her a lot of Rose, because of her strong and caring nature. Sparrow tried to calm her down but she knew only seeing her fiance could.

When they got back there everyone was there. Kaidan ran to embrace Dorie in a hug. Never had she been more scared in her life. Shh. Its okay. Everything will be okay, nothing will happen to you on my watch. He whispered into her ear. She was a mess. She had tears running down her face and a paled expression.

I take it that they are the people you think are heroes? I can tell one of them is. You young man, tell me who you are and a little about you.

Kaidan turned to face her, never letting his fiance go. "I am Kaidan Vimri. Son of a late lower class blacksmith. I have no other family besides my fiance, Dorie. If I am the hero, then so be it, but it will not stop me from returning to her."

"Very well said. Now you girl. Who are you?"

"Dorie, daughter in the Fintzell Court. My remaining family lives here and will remain here. I have worked as assassin for two year, outside of veil."

An assassin? Well that's nice Reaver purred staring at her chest. He was admiring her loveliness, and the fact that she had grown into her body very nicely. He looked up to see her glaring at him. He gave her a trademark smirk and turned to Gareth, who was about to speak.

"You said you were outside of the veil, right? I read up on the history and from what I read I thought people couldn't leave and come back. How did you get back?" Garth asked interested.

Looking up at Kaidan, she started, "I had some help." She looked right into the hero's eyes, "Nobody knew I had help. They had just figured I had found a way around it."

"I admire your courage. Both of you. I bet nobody had expected you to leave to adventure of-"

"No. I didn't adventure out, I ran away. I couldn't face anyone after my father died. So I left without telling anyone." She looked away from everyone. Every day she was reminded that she messed up and ran away. "I had never planned on coming back. I was alone and I liked it."

Theresa was just staring at both them. Normally she can tell who is a hero and who was not. She did that with Sparrow and Rose, but she couldn't do it now. She got heroic readings from both of them. The boy's, though, was stronger. If he was not a hero, then he was going to do something either great or terrible.

"I," Kaidan started, "don't think either of us are this hero. I mean I am just a simple man from a poor family. Nobody has ever been special in my family. I know I should not speak for her, but Dorie has no one either."

"That sadly is a lie." Nobody noticed Dorie s mother was there. "Dorie, I tried to tell you but I couldn't. Your father's family had memebers who were heros I don t know how or if he was one, but I prayed not. I always told you the stories so you can see power corrupts if you ever found out you were one. I never wanted to lose you, like I lost your father."

"So all the family bonding stories were fake? You tricked me into believing I was some kid that was different, only cause I left! Why, what did you gain of this? Why must you always treat me like I am a child?" Dorie yelled. She would have never have ever dared to speak like that at her mother, but keeping a secret like this. Had just made it became a whole new story.

"I-I-I-I want-t-t to tell you, but I didn't. I-I-I am-m-m sorry. I have to go, nobody can see me here with you or they might acutely think you are heroes. People thought your father might have been one, but never looked into after he died. I don t know if his blood came down to your sister or you. I pray to Avo that it didn't. I don't want to lose either of you."

"That's why I liked her right away, well besides how she looks. I just knew you would be different. I could pluck her out of anywhere. Now what was this corrupting story? I love good stories." Reaver said, eying Dorie's mother with a lusty eye.

"No story you would be interested in, whore. Why don t you crawl in to the hole you came out of!" Dorie's mother said with hatred in her eyes. "I will take my leave now." Was the last thing she said before she left.

"Well, it seems we might have a hero born by hero and a boy who could be a hero too. I think we have to do the test. I need some of each of your blood." She walked over to where Kaidan was sitting. After his soon to be mother-in-law came he took a seat away from Dorie.

"Ow!" Kaidan yelped as Theresa cut into his hand. He never agreed to this. His eyes darted back and forth from Dorie to the seer. When she was done he looked at his now bleeding hand. The cut was long sideways on his hand. Theresa gave him a wrap for it and he started right a way on it.

Theresa was worked her way to Dorie, when Reaver stopped her. He gave her a glance telling her that he wanted to do it. Knowing it would be a stupid fight she let him take the knife. She glanced to Dorie with an apologetic look. Reaver was standing right in front of her now.

"Dorie, may I have your hand? I promise I won't hurt you." Reaver said velvety smooth. He started to drag the knife a crossed her palm. When he collected enough blood he pulled out a wrap him self and tended to her hand. Dorie was trying to pull hand away, but Reaver would not give back her hand until he was done.

"So why did you want mine and Dorie's blood? Are you going to do something to it?"

"You will see why have cut you hands after you do me a favor."

"It depends on the favor. I don t know about Kaidan but I don t say yes to just anything." Kaidan gave Dorie a playful glare as she got out the last word. Hammer picked on it and smiled. Garth had figured that she had the boy wrapped around her finger and he would do anything for her. He laughed to his self that it was the same for her.

"I want you to think of healing thoughts. Try to focus on the cut on your hand and think of it as nothing, but a scar, well Kaidan's case. Since Reaver did it ever so lightly just think of your skin back together and not bleeding, Dorie."

Both of them did just that. Kaidan could feel something shift in the room as he thought about his hand. I didn't hurt as much as it had a few seconds ago.. Dorie kept feeling light pain in her palm. She had stopped trying a few seconds ago and had wondered if Kaidan was okay.

"Okay, you may stop. I would like for both of you to unwrap your hands and show them to me." Both of them unwrapped them. To her avail Kaidan's hand was just a scar with dried blood all around it. Dorie s hand looked worst than before. "Kaidan, how did you heal your hand?"

"I didn't or don't think I did. I don't know how it was healed. I really didn't even think a thought about healing my hand."

"You have been healed, and there for means you have healed yourself.. Congratulations to you, Hero". When Theresa said the word hero, Dorie s world crashed around her. She had just found out she might of lost her father to being a hero and now she was losing the man she loved.

"I had told you didn't I, Kaidan, that this hero thing will separate us." Tears were welling up in her eyes as she walked out. She could here his protest, but she just left. She didn't have time to figure out were to go, so she went to their spot and cried.

"Kaidan? Are you okay? Please say something." Sparrow asked touching his arm. He moved him arm from her touch and spun around to look at her, his face full of sorrow and pain.

"Am I okay? No, I am not okay. I just lost everything that I loved. I am not a hero! I did not heal my hand!" He shouted at the woman that looked to be his age. She had short blond hair that stopped at her shoulders. If he wasn't so sure Dorie would forgive him, he would like to have got to know her more.

"Then who did? Kaidan, you are the only one who can heal. It takes years to master healing just yourself. So imagine how long it would take some one to learn to heal anoth-."

Theresa had stopped Sparrow. She whispered something into her ear and Sparrow just left the building. "Go gather your woman if you think she is the hero. I have one more test to try on her."

Kaidan smiled. He knew he was going to lose her either way, but he didnt want to have to play hero. He ran as fast as he could. He figured that she would have headed to their spot, and headed there. When he saw the area approaching he slowed to a jog. Dorie was leaning on a tree crying. Looking up at the leaves. She turned her head when she saw him, then turned away if she was ashamed. He stop right in front of her and embraced her with the most loving and comforting hug he ever gave her and placed a light kiss on the crown of her head.

"Hey, come on Princess, stop crying. I am not going anywhere without you and you know that. I just have to know if you did you heal my hand? I could feel something in the air, but it wasn't from me."

"I don t think I did Kaidan." She said through sniffles and hiccups, "All I remember was thinking about how Theresa had hurt you and I wanted to help take your pain away. Even if it hurt me to do so."

"They want to try another test on you. Do you want to do it?"

"Why not. I have everything to lose and nothing to gain." He kissed the top of her head again. The three heroes and their seer were there and watched the scean unfold. They just waited in silence. Kaidan stepped away from Dorie. He gave her a smile, and in a matter of seconds all he heard was a bang and scream, and all he felt was pain. The world went fuzzy as he hit the ground.

"Kaidan! You son of a bitch! Why would you shoot him? He's a hero! Doesn't that mean anything?" Was all Dorie could said correctly between her sobs. She looked at the man she thought that she would lose to leaving the veil, the man who owned her heart and soul, and now he was dyeing in her arms.


	5. Believe You Idiot

Chapter 5: Believe You Idiot

All she could do was watch him bled out in her arms. Tears were pouring down her face. He was turning pale and growing cold. Kaidan's breath was staggered and feint She could hear the so called heroes talking behind her. "If he dies, so do you, with me following short after. You will all die for this."

"Dorie, if you are so certain you can help people help him think about how healthy he is."

"Healthy? Is that sick joke you bastard? You shot him and now he will die. I trusted you, all of you!" She did think about what he said though. She wished she could heal him. Maybe she could. She put every thought into trying to heal him. She sucked in a breath and thought only that. She gasped for air when she was done and nothing changed.

"Did you just try?" When she nodded, Reaver looked up to Theresa who just stared. "Keep trying. I felt something in the air just moments ago. You can do this."

"I can t I am not a hero!" She looked at Kaidan, he never stopped looking at her. He was trying to say something but it just came out as a whisper. This brought tears to her eyes." I'm so sorry, love, but I will meet you across the sea. You wont be alone for long."

Reaver felt pain is his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up at the mushy love fest going on in front of him. Neither of the two people in front of him knew that love was fake. It was just a work people came up with to fool people into their beds, he used it a lot.

Sparrow was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. She couldn't. She relaxed her head into Garth shoulder. Garth noticed this and saw that Sparrow was crying, so he let this embrace slid. He wasn't one for touching, but he would allow some for their leader.

Hammer and Theresa sat back and watch as it happened. Theresa had been the one to plan this. She knew that id Kaidan was healed, Dorie was a hero, if not Kaidan was and she would easily bring him back like she did Sparrow. Hammer just watched. She saw all the faces and all the reactions.

"D-D-D-Dorie a-a-ar-re you there?"

"Kaidan, I'm here, I never left and I never will. Please don t talk, you will only succeed in hurting yourself." She choked out.

"N-n-n-o-o-o. Y-y-y-y-ou c-c-c-a-a-an-n-n hh-hel-l-p-p. Believe in y-y-y-yourself, you will know-w-w what to do. Please don't b-b-b-be an idiot and not listen." That was the last thing he said before he said before he passed out. He wasn't dead because his chest was rising and falling, but how long till it stopped.

She tried to believe in what he said again. This time she reached out with her heart. She felt something almost right away. She thought about Kaidan and lying on the ground the day when he proposed to her. It was the same day she realized she wanted him in other ways.

They were in the exact spot that she said yes to be ready to give him a gift that he could never return and where she took the ring he offered her. She remembered that moment that she felt that she would be forever safe with him, and she couldn't wait to marry him.

That was also the day he promised to never let he go without a fight. He didn't care if he had to murder any one any thing, he wanted her. "You will be the end of me" was what he would always say to her. She was about to say something to Theresa, but the world went black instantly.

_"Did she do it Theresa?" A man's voice asked._

_"Yes. Kaidan's gun shot wound looks nothing more than a scar. I expect a full recovery for him within the day."_

_"And what of Dorie? She will be ok right?" Her mother's voice came into the mix._

_"Yes, she over did her self. She will need to rest for a while."_

_"But she okay? No permanent damage?" the man asked._

_"I will have to see what damage is done. If it is what I think she will ok, but she must go at a pace."_

_"What do you mean? Dorie will be okay, right?" Now Dorie realized the voice and made a mental note to slap her self for not recognizing her mother's voice._

_"I am afraid that she has a symptom of a hero disorder. It is nothing to be concerned at. Just migraines when she over works her self. At least this is all I have seen."_

_"So, you don t know if she will be ok?" Reaver! That was who the man's voice belonged to. She was full of anger when she recognized his voice.  
_

_"I have an idea of what is going on. I might regret this, but Reaver, see to it that she is okay. I am putting her life in your hands. Before you say anything, I am only tasking Reaver to this because, he is a hero and might be able to since if something is wrong."_

Dorie didn't know if she had imagined that or if it had happened. All she could remember was Kaidan dyeing in her arms after Reaver shot him. She knew that he was dead, and she was going to kill Reaver, and then the rest of them. She had tried to sit up, but her head felt like a ton of bricks. Her head fell back down and she whimpered in pain. She couldn't move at all without pain.

"She's awake! Dorie, love, don t move. You used up most of your well everything." Kaidan's voice came out above all the banging in Dorie s head. He eloped her in a big hug. "You gave me quite the scare."

"I gave you a big scare!" She said after she found her voice, and looked back at him with tears welling in her eyes. Then with what strength she had punched his arm. "You almost dyed on me today or yesterday, whatever! I almost lost you!"

Wiping away the tears falling from her eyes he started with a big grin, "Princess you can try all you want but you will never get rid of me." Before he knew she grabbed his neck and kissed him hungry desire. Something about him almost dying brought forth a spark. He wrapped his arms around her and deepen the kiss. Her hand stated to wander down to his waist. The kiss and her hand were interrupted when they heard clapping.

"Now that was interesting", Reaver purred. "Ma douce, Theresa would like to see you, granted you are done with your toy. Would you like me to get her? Or lie and say you are still asleep?"

She gave a low growl and looked at the other hero. "Reaver does Theresa really want me or did you just want to see me. If she does please go get her, but please leave even if she doesn't want me. My head is in a lot of pain and I don t think I can deal with you right now." Reaver smiled and turned to leave, "Wait! What does ma douce mean?"

"All in good time ma douce. I will see you soon. Even if you don't want to see me." Reaver left with a swift bow. She hated him. She was about to say something back until her head stopped her. She was losing her thoughts in the pain. Her hands shot u to cup her head.

"I hate to say this, but he isn t that bad. He is just a troubled soul. I honestly can't see why your mother hated him right off the back."

"Kaidan, you better be attempting a sick joke! He almost to kill you in cold blood! He killed me already, when I saw you go down I was dead. He just about flirts with me every second he is with me and you feel sorry for that bastard? What in Avo's name is wrong with you?"

"Princess, he helped take care of you. When you were out cold you were so pale. I had no clue what to do. Normally I want to kill him but when I saw that your, umm" Tears started flow down his face. "Dorie, your heart stopped right after I was healed. You were dead for about an hour."

"I was? Kaidan, I can t remember anything. How does this make me feel like not murdering Reaver though?"

"Dorie, when you fell dead, Reaver caught you. I couldn't move. He started to bark out orders to everyone, like he knew hat he was doing. He saved you Dorie, he did. I don t know what would have happen without him."

"I do." Theresa said as she and Sparrow came in. She stopped to look at Dorie while Sparrow went and sat near her saying hi. You might have died, you might not be here or you would be okay because of my magic. On to more important matter, Kaidan I need you to leave us.

"What? Why?"

"I must perform a test to see if Dorie has what I think she has. It will not take long." She opened the door for him. Before he left her gave Dorie a kiss on the forehead and told Sparrow to take care of her.

"What do you think I have Theresa? Am I going to die?"

No. If I am correct you have the Eternity Hero disorder. It is not serious all it does is limit what you can do with your will. What it is you will get killer head pains, lack of energy, and you could start to wither away. I know a remedy that can take all but the head pains away, but the rest you must get used to. Do you want to try it?"

"How risky is it?" Dorie said looking at the seer.

"Its not, but it might not work and increase you head pain. Where as it could help reduce it. Do you want to try it?" Dorie thought for a while then held out her hand for the vile. She gulped it down, and felt her head decrease.

"I think that it might have worked. My head is not in such dire pain. Thank you." She smiled at Theresa and Sparrow saying that she thinks that it worked. They smiled, well Sparrow smiled, she didn't know is Theresa did or not. Sparrow had come over and gave her a hug, and then left after a nice goodbye.

When she turned her head she saw Reaver, standing against the wall. When he saw her looking her started to walk over beside her. "I'm glad it worked. Welcome to our little hero circle." He left within an instant so Dorie couldn't say anything.

XxXx

It was the day Dorie had woken up, and that Kaidan was about to find out something. Garth had said he wanted to talk with him. Of course he said yes to the will user and now awaited his return. He had rarely slept, hoping to hear news about Dorie. Hours passed and he grew tired. Kaidan went over to the small desk and wrote a not for Gareth and fell asleep. His dream would change the way he thinks of things forever.


	6. On The Road to Victory

Chapter 6: On The Road to Victory

It had been a week since Dorie was up and walking and they gave her two days to say her goodbyes and the rest to prepare at their camp. Theresa had already left them though. When the two days were up they were told that something that shocked them.

Over the Guild Seal, Theresa had said that they need someone to escort them across the veil and that she couldn't activate any of the Culis Gates. Apparently Lucien had some had done something to them. When they told the queen this she said she knew the perfect person, and had them called to her office.

They waited about ten minutes before the guide came. He was wearing a shirt that had cuts through it, his pants were muddy and had some moss in it, and his hair was pushed back with sweat. Anyone with a brain knew that he had been chopping wood. When Dorie saw him she threw herself at him and was taken in with a big hug.

"Kaidan, what are you doing here?" she muffled into his shirt. They hadn t seen each other ever since he had left her in the recovery room. She missed him so much, but was so furious when he didn't talk or say goodbye to her.

"I was summoned by the queen. What are you doing here? You should be out saving the world." That's when she lost her temper. She got out of his arms and just stared at his face. Then she brought her hand a crossed right a crossed his face.

"You lied to me! You left me after Theresa told you to leave you never came back. You didn't even say goodbye to me! You know, you fiance!" Kaidan was still holding his cheek and was still in shock from her slapping him. He knew she can lose her temper fast, but not this fast. That ment she was beyond pissed at him.

"Well I see you are still as interesting as ever ma douce. Tsk tsk now though, slapping him wasn't very nice. Did you listen to his reason for not showing up and saying goodbye?"

Kaidan knew wasn't going to be able to explain why he didn't show up, and Reaver knew this. He told Reaver about his glimpse of the future or something. He could' t bear it if it happened. He couldn't even look at her without seeing the last seconds of what he saw. He had regretted going to bed that night, before Gareth had come.

_Kaidan was surrounded by fog. He was in a forest of some kind. He saw Dorie in her satin red dress that she only wore because he bought it for her. She was laughing and twirling about. She stopped and did a come here motion with her hand. Kaidan followed her._

_He just kept following her until she just disappeared. Her heard her laughing and followed that. He really wished he hadn t. She was up against the tree with Reaver s arms wrapped around her waist. He looked a little different, but not that much.. That's when he saw Dorie, and she didn t look like herself either. Reaver leaned into place a kiss on her lips. As there lips met, something out right out horrible happened. A fire, screams, the sound of claws ripping through flesh was all around them._

_Reaver let go of Dorie and turned, eyes full of fear. There was a fire raging and burning people alive. Balverines were tearing open adults and children. Reaver had so much pain in his eyes. When her looked at Dorie he saw the fear in her eyes._

_"Dear Avo! We must get out of here and save the people we can!" Dorie sounded nothing like her self, he wan't sure if it was because she was panicking or because she looked older. She ran off leaving Reaver behind. He was terrified of what was happening. A few minutes later a piercing scream cut through everything, and everything got quite, the birds, the Hollow Men, and some of the people, and Reaver ran to it._

_He reached the source of the scream, and fell on his knees yelling with tears running down his face, "Oh Avo! What have I done?" Kaidan walked over to him and saw Dorie s body covered in blood, she was barley breathing and coughed up blood._

_"Don t worry about me, I will be fine. I lov-" Kaidan knew she died, because her chest stopped moving, her eyes where wide open, and she was paler that normal. Her head had been into the stance that she looked like she was just looked up at the sky. He felt like dyeing with her, apparently so did Reaver. He sat there cradling her as if she were to wake up whispering its all my fault._

That's when Kaidan woke up from this nightmare, and rushed to try and find Dorie, but ran in to Reaver. Reaver had made him tell him everything. He had a bored look on his face as he was told about the dream. His face every so often would have a hint of guilt or sorrow, but went right back to not caring.

"Kaidan? You there or are you somewhere off in space?"

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry just I had a really bad dream last night. I just can 'shake it out of my head."

"If you all would please sit down we can begin this meeting." Nobody knew the queen was there. She was rather tall and her long blue-grey hair was undone for a change and fell past her knees. She was very old and was soon going to have to pick a successor.

"Sorry." Everyone muttered. Reaver and Kaidan shared a glare then put their attention to the queen. Sparrow just stood there studying the old queen, who was sitting a crossed from her.

"Well, I suppose you know why I summoned you? If not, the world is doomed."

"Actually no, your Highness. I thought it was because you needed me to help with your crops again this season, but know I think it has something to do with Dorie and them." He said pointing to the heroes.

"Yes. The hero's seer informed me that she can not transport or use Culis Gates to get you. Apparently someone had set to destroy them. So you are need to escort them beyond the veil and help them get to the place they need to."

"We don t need help! I am still part of this village, and I can get in to and out of the veil."

Dorie, you have already opened the veil, but this is more that you can handle. We need a pureblooded villager," She sneered, "and you have the blood of a mixed villager. Don t you think that if I knew you could open it I would tell you?"

"I am sorry. If my companions say that he can come, then he may." Dorie knew this answer would be a yes, she told him to just come and open it now. She wanted to leave this place behind. When they reached the gate, Kaidan walked forward.

"Come on Kaidan. Just open up the veil." Hammer said.

"I don't think that I can. I can t get any focus on what I m doing."

"Kaidan, I know you can do it. Just let your self go and just reach out to the veil. If it wants you to control it, it will let you". Sparrow said trying to comfort him. She did a good job to because the veil opened up. All of them went through. Kaidan then closed it up from the outside.

"So where do we go now?"

"Kaidan, just relax. We haven t even thought of that yet, because we were more worried about leaving the village"

"I think we should head back to my manor. Lucien s men should be gone by now. So we should double back and head there. I mean we know that they are watching the docks in Oakfield and we can t just travel into the lake so I say we go to my place."

"I hate to admit it, but Reaver is right." Garth spoke with a scowl on his face. "I sadly second Reaver's option."

"I third it!" Sparrow shouted from where she sat. Hammer just nodded in agreement. Kaidan looked to Dorie to see her option, and didn't like it. The all stood up and started to travel the way the heroes had come.

After what had seem hours of traveling, and Hollow Men smashing, they reached Bloodstone. Reaver and Sparrow had many fans and whores come to take look at them and their friends. They walled through the town and finally came to his manor. They knew this started the road to defeating Lucien, but how long till something goes bad.

_Quick Long Note: Anyone who has read this and knows that it took me forever to upload, sorry again, then I will try to shorten the gap next time, but the laptop I write things on I wont be getting back for a while so we will see what happens. Please reveiw and rate my story. I love to hear any ideas anyone has so please message me some if you think they would be good with the story._

_Another Note: I am planing on making this to be around 30 chaps so I will try to make the chapters longer. The plot bunnies are just teasing me right now, but youwill know if they hit me full force. Can anyone tell me if I am getting the personalizes of the characters right. I think I am doing ok, but I want to know what you think. Also you might need to help with names of people and what not._

Have a nice rest or beginning or end of the night... Watch out for the Banshees!


	7. Rules, Dinner, And Pissed Off People

Chapter 7: Rules, Dinner, And Pissed Off People

After they reached the gates of the manor the Hero of Skill turned to look at his "guests". Each one of them got a certain look, Sparrow with lust, Hammer with annoyance, Garth with madness, Dorie with interest, and Kaidan with hate. They all stared back into the eyes of Reaver, but couldn't understand what was going through his thick head. He stared off into the ocean and saw boats leaving.

"Are we just going to stay out here? Its about to rain and I would rather not be caught out in it." Dorie said trying to catch his attention. "Reaver are you in there?"

"Hm? Ah yes, we shall go inside after I tell you my rules. One, never ever go through my things. Its just plain rude and I wont tolerate it. Two, you will be given rooms and clothes. You will sleep only in said room and only wear the clothes given. I dont want any dirt or muck in my manor. Lastly, and my favorite rule, you must act as if I was king."

"No. I was already hating this at "rule" two, but I draw the line at praising you." Garth said with a sneer and disgust dripping from each word.

"Then stay out here. Those are my rules and I'm being nice, I do have another rule but I'm not going to enforce that one." Reaver said with a blank face. He didn't not care where his fellow hero slept.

"Dare I ask of this other rule Reaver?" Hammer said. She was eying him up and down, looking for a fight.

"It was the rule for if I want sex you would have to do it." Reaver stared right at the young girl as he said it. "I figured I wouldn't dwell on that rule."

"Can we just go in? I'm very tired and would like to take a nice hot bath." Sparrow said with a sigh.

"Of course. Room one will be Kaidan and Garth, if you have the desire to join us. Second will be Hammer, I will give you your own room because its the only one that has one bed in it."

"Where do I sleep then?" Dorie asked the Pirate King.

"Why you and Sparrow will join me in the biggest room with the three twin beds. Is that ok?" Reaver asked in a sensitive tone as if she were a fragile little flower and the slightest tone or noise would break her.

"I guess." Dorie said. She was grateful that she had Sparrow in the room to. From her mothers stories, this man was known to be a very active lover. She had no interest in Reaver that way. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice everyone walking inside of the building. Kaidan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her along. She followed him but kept her eyes on the ground.

"Ok. Go to your rooms and on the side of each bed should be some clothes. Please change in to them and take your time to wash up if you would like. Dinner will start in two hours. If you are not there you will get no dinner. You make take your leave." Reaver said going into his study.

XxXx

"Come on lets get to our room." Sparrow said. Dorie smiled up to her and they walked of laughing at how Reaver was so full of himself. They made it to their room, and just like Reaver said there was three beds with chest at the end of each. Sparrow went right for the one closer to the door and looked into the chest to find clothes for a male. Reaver tsked from the doorway making his presence know to they two females.

"That would be my bed. I didn't know you would want it to or I would have put two beds together. Alas my lovely leader yours in the one adjacent from mine. You should find clothes that will fit you." Reaver said with a lust covered tone.

"In your dreams Reaver." Sparrow said as she walked to the other bed. She shot a glance to Dorie who was looking into the chest at her bed. She pulled out what looked like a simple black dress. It went to her knees and had long sleeves. The next thing she pulled out shocked her. She pulled out a pair of white was relived to see that Reaver was treating the young give so nicely. It also frightened her. Reaver was never nice to anyone unless he wanted something.

"Is everything alright Dorie? Are the clothes to small or big?" Reaver asked walking to the young girl.

"No, it looks perfect thank you. Would you mind leaving though? I would like to change now."

"Of course. I hope to see you at dinner." He left with a bow.

XxXx

Hammer looked around the room and was happy to see that it was ok. She thought at first that something was going to be wrong with the room, and Reaver put her in there for shits and giggles. "That bastard must really love this manor."She thought aloud.

"Yes I do." Reaver stepped into the room. "A good home means the the man of the house is strong and caring. See this makes me wanted by most, and I just love to use that to my advantage. Get settled in, change, and be down for dinner. Wouldn't want our big girl not to eat." He left with a laugh. Hammer resisted the urge to go after him and knock some manors into him.

'Blood pirate." She said under her breath, and looked to the door to see if he was

She looked around the room and spotted a chest in the far side of the room. She figured this must be the thing that this was where her clothes were. She made her way over to the old chest and opened it and her rage came back up.

"Oh hell no!" She pulled out the first outfit and threw it to the other side of the room. It was something a gypsy would where in the summer. The second outfit was a monk's robe. She didn't bother looking through the rest and changed into the robes. She hate the arrogant pirate.

XxXx

Gareth and Kaidan had already gone through both chest and found clothes that would fit. Kaidan oddly noticed that this was the outfit from the nightmare he had the other night when Dorie was recovering from using her will. He slipped it on and put the rest of the clothes away.

"Avo! Kaidan you look just like Reaver in that!" Gareth said. He had found robes almost similar to his.

"I dare say he does. I guess that I must keep my eye on you, lest you try to steal my life." Reaver said walking into the room. He noted how Gareth's face dropped and his expression turned into a distaste. Reaver just smirked.

"Reaver why would anyone want your life?" Garth said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because its fun. Well I can see we are just going to fight, so I will take my leave. Dinner will be soon and I must get ready myself." Reaver turned and walked out of the room.

Both boys returned to cleaning up the mess they made. Both knowing this was going to be a long night, and wondering what is going on with the others. Kaidan's mind wandered off to Dorie, and Gareth's oddly to Sparrow. Both hoped they were ok and Reaver didn't take advantage of them needing clothes, and put them in slutty outfits.

XxXx

After making sure his "guests" were all taken care of and not running a muck the pirate headed into his study. This was the one place he could relax. He made his way to the mini bar he had and poured himself a drink. He walked over to his painting and stared at it. The picture was of a cove. He just stared and rearranged his thoughts.

"Reaver dinner is ready." One of the people who worked with him said. The sod was terrified of Reaver and was shaking like a leaf. This made Reaver very mad. He love when people were scared of him, but this was just plain annoying.

"Thank you." Reaver as quick and her could pulled out his Dragonstomper .48, and shot the worker in the head. A maid rushed in and picked the body up and dragged it away. Reaver took a drink of his ale and made his way to the dinner table. This was probably going to be a disaster, but it was going to be funny. He could here the conversations starting. He was going to see what his "guest" choose to wear. When he entered everyone just stared at him.

Sparrow was in a a Highway Man's attire. He purposely put that in with dress, because he knew she would choose it over the dresses. He smiled as it brought out her womanly features. Sparrow was a very beautiful woman, and the type he loved to take to bed. The one problem with her body was all the will lines on her heavenly body. Gareth and her were always working on improving their will.

Speaking of Garth he was wearing the outfit just like his. He just threw clothes together for him. Garth shot a glance to the pirate and just shook his head.

Kaidan was wearing an old set of his clothes. Like he said earier, Kaidan looked just like him in that. He was shocked to see that. He had let men borrow some of his old clothes before, but none ever looked a bit like him.

Hammer was dressed in the monk robes he had found. He laughed to himself. He really wanted to piss her off so he put that in with slutty outfits. He knew this would royal piss her off. She looked funny in the robes. He knew that she was in fact a monk and wanted to see what she must have looked like.

The last "guest" of his was Dorie. His breath caught when he saw she picked that dress. That dress was part of that fool's life. The dress made her look older and more mature. For some reason he thought of her as a child when her knew she was in her twenties. Kaidan had also to note of the dress to. He had told him about the dream or vision he had had. This would have been the dress he saw.

"Well I see we are all here. My workers have made a lovely feast for my return." Reaver said as he motioned for everyone to take their seat.

"Reaver I'm growing very tired of your games and tricks. First you give us stupid rules, then dress us up like dolls, and expect us to have dinner with you?" Garth said through his teeth.

"No one said you had to stay here. Now may we at least have a nice peaceful dinner?" Reaver said. Everyone said in silence for the rest of dinner.

"I think we need to map out our plan to get to Hero Hill." Sparrow said as the workers collected the dishes.

"Dorie do you know how to handle a weapon?" Reaver said.

Dorie looked up and glared at the pirate. _That was the last straw,_ she thought. "I'm not a child! All of you are treating me as if one wrong word or step will break me. Sparrow you knew me before this, and you still treat me like that. For Avo's sake people I was an assassin! Thank you for dinner Reaver, but I think that I'm just going to go to bed." She stormed out of the room leaving everyone dazed and confused.

"I'll go talk to her." Kaidan got up to try and talk to her, but Sparrow grabbed his arm.

"Let her calm down. There is no use talking to an angry person. She won't stay mad and she will realize that we were coddling her for a reason."

"Forget that!" Reaver rose. "She needs some manors, and I think I will help explain them to her." He left the others in his dust as he sped out of the room.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone piss Reaver off that much." Hammer said. She was picking something out of her teeth and eying where Reaver had sat.

"I know. That's what scares me." Garth said standing up.

"He's not going to hurt her, right? I mean he knows you need her alive, right?" Kaidan said panicking. He started to pace with Garth, staring at the floor. He was terrified. He had listen to the stories of how The Pirate King would kill anyone who made him mad or he just wanted to kill.

XxXx

Reaver was walking fast down the hall and had reached the door to the room where Dorie was. He opened the door with a forceful push and scanned the room for the woman. When his eyes found him he walked over to stand before her.

"What the hell was that? You claim to not be a child, but yet pull that stunt?" Reaver said into the back of her head. She spun around to meet his gaze. His eyes soften and his fist unclenched. As he stared into her eyes, that were wet from tears, all of his hard work to put up the wall and forget the life he left came crashing down.

"Valissa?" He said raising his hand to cup her cheek. When she moved away from him, confused and shocked, the wall was rebuilt fast and his anger returned. "Why in bloody hell are you staring at me like that?"

"Who's Valissa?" Dorie asked backing up slightly.

"Who?" Reaver said with a laugh, as if her never heard of that name.

"You just called me Valissa. Who is that?"

"You want to know?" She nodded her head very slowly. "Fine. She was a fools wife. More a fool her self for ever thinking she could trust someone to commit to something. If you really don't listen to anything I say, listen to this, get out of your _relationship_ now." With that he walked out and slammed the door.

"This bloody sucks. I wish I wasn't this hero everyone thinks I am." She muttered and walked to get in to her bed. "Tomorrows going to be a very long day." With that she closed her eyes and had a dreamless sleep.

Quick Note:  
Sorry it took a while. I just couldn't think of anything to write. I figured that since the people who came up with Fable II never gave names for Reaver's _her_ in his diary and himself I will have to come up with them... I have no clue what I want to name Reaver, but if you have a certain name in mind please message me it or put it in the reviews.


End file.
